


Surprise mornings

by cherrygoldlove



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alpha James Bond, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Omega Q, Omegaverse, Surprise Knotting, Surprise Sex, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygoldlove/pseuds/cherrygoldlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q wakes up groggily, body feeling stiff.</p><p>-------</p><p>A prompt fill, which part was that Q and Bond wake up *tied* together and find a card with such words on it:<br/>“Door's locked, knot's sturdy. You don't get out till you sort it out. Xoxo, Alec and Eve.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



> For Kimmy! 
> 
> As a fill for a little drabble challenge on the amazing fb group!

Q woke up groggily.

He smacked his chapped lips together, face scrunching up even more when he felt the movement crack dried up drool on his cheek and chin. Lifting up a hand he tried to wipe at his face but needed up smearing the mess more than wiping it up. Groaning he let his limb fall limply back on the bed. 

A very nice bed.

All soft and warm and smelling oh so good… but he felt all cramped up, probably he slept all night not even moving a muscle, so he tried to shift his body to lay a little more on his front.

“Fuck!” He couldn't help yelping in pain as he shifted and… his rim tugged on a knot firmly embedded inside his impossibly sore hole.

He froze.

What. The. Hell.

He didn't remem- oh. Fucking Eve.

The boffin groaned burying his face back into the drolled over pillow. He knew it! He knew it was a bad idea to listen to that blasted woman! Go out, Q! Have fun, Q! You need a random knot for your heat to get over that stuck-up-good-for-nothing-doubl- no. He was not going there.

So, here he was, in a random hotel room, with a random Alpha, with a random knot still blown up in his sore and wet arse. And he still wished it was that bastard.

They were off-and-on for almost a year now. Mostly got off on any surface available, really.

It was good. Unspeakably good.

He knew the double-oh seven was no material for a steady Alpha, but some part of him still hoped. So he was crushed when after finally deciding to tell the stupid-arse Alpha that maybe, just maybe, he wanted to spend his heat-sex-temporary-bonding with him. The boffin needed to get off the suppressants for one full cycle every four years to keep himself healthy. And what the asshat did? He hightailed it out of the fucking continent without so much as a ‘for-fuck’s-sake-no’. 

Eve was so supportive, so nice in talking him into still going through it, but with a random guy to clear his head of the blond-menance-addiction instead of staying locked up with his dildos and mourning their not-relationship. And it clearly didn't work out. Well, he was sure the sex was great, but… he still thought about James. Even impaled on another's knot. 

Q lifted his hand up again to brush at his eyes when his fingers encountered a piece of paper.

He lifted it up and put it very close to his eyes so he could read it. No idea where his glasses were and it wasn't like he could get up and go look for them.

“Door's locked, knot's sturdy. You don't get out till you sort it out. Xoxo, Alec and Eve.”

What. The. Bloody. Hell.

So… the Alpha knot that was tugging at his tired sex was no other's than- fuck them all.

Somehow, they have manipulated Bond into hooking up with him for Q's heat. The boffin had no idea how they managed that without any of them biting their friend's head off for even suggesting it. He remembered having couple drinks at… Eve's apartment, and… he looked around again, this time slightly more awake.

Eve's room.

And she wrote that James’ knot was sturdy, so...

He didn't take any one of them for a voyeur, but… it seemed they were in here with them long enough to notice the perfect breeding mating they went through, with the Alpha's knot not even going down between the grinding sessions of sexual pleasures. Damn them to hell.

Bond didn't ever have ruts! He was on his own set of meds and never ever took off them after Vesper… so, Bond breeding him…

Didn't mean shit.

Bond was probably switched to placebos by Alec, drugged with something else and locked up with Q for their biology to take over.

Great.

When he decided that instead of fretting he should relax back and enjoy the thick penetration while it lasted he was painfully reminded that Bond was also tricked into being here.

“Stop bloody moving! That freaking hurts.” Q seethed furiously through his teeth as his eyes prickled with tears. Bond woke up and tried to jerk backwards, and of course, tugged hard on Q's sore rim.

“Double-oh seven, stand down!”

The agent stilled behind him.

“Q?”

“Yes, it's me, and before you start, I'm as surprised as you to be here.”

The Alpha coughed, clearing his throat.

“What?” He grumbled out.

“Here, read up.”

Q turned his head enough to watch James squint his sleepy eyes at the piece of paper and then scoffing as he crumbled the paper and threw it away before laying back on the bed.

“For fucks sake, Bond, quit tugging!” Q hissef out again. He was sore, like, extremely so. He didn't remember how long they have been at it.

A second later, he yelped again as the agent behind him shifted once more, this time grabbing Q's arm and forcing the boffin to look into James’ wide blue eyes.

“You're on birth control, yes?”

“I am, but with the amount of sperm you fucked into me in I'm not sure if the pill will hold.” Q grumbled out. His lower belly had a little bump, but that was quite common in Omega's after a good breeding. And a sturdy knot keeping it all snugly inside.

Bond's eyes shifted frantically down the brunet's body, hand clutching hard on the Omega's slim shoulder.

“For fucks sake, stop hurting me!” Q grumbled out, trying to shift away and in the process pulling on the Alpha's cock. He was this close to crying now.

“I-i don't want to be a father. I can't bear it again, to-” Bond stopped mid sentence, choked.

Q turned sharp eyes at his partner.

“Again?”

They stayed frozen like that for what felt like hours - Q studying James’ face as the agent couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the soft swell of the boffin's tummy.

“James… talk to me.” Q called out softly, lifting a hand up and placing it softly on the Alpha's face, turning the man's head to look him straight in the eye. “That had you running? You were scared I'd conceive?”

The Alpha swallowed hard before nodding.

“I've been on suppressants for over ten years now, the chances of me pupping on the first heat in forever, even without birth control, are 0.17%”

“But there IS that 0.17%...”

“I'll take the after-knot pill if you want me to, as a precaution.”

James was quiet for a long moment before he slowly shook his head as he let his left hand wander down to Q's stomach.

“I-I… no, don't.”

“James… can you please make up your mind? And tell me what's going on besides your obvious fear of commitment?”

The Alpha startled, hand pulling away as he laid back once more. This time his movement was slow, careful, as he curled up against Q's back.

“If you didn't want to participate in my heat you should have just told me so instead of pestering M to send you on the other side of the globe, you know? Or you just could tell me to take birth control. I wouldn't even make you get of your meds to have a rut. We could have used knotting didlos or the strap-on knot! Going through heat with an Omega is not any grave commitment, it's not the middle ages!”

Bond mumbled something behind him, so low Q couldn't catch a thing.

“James, darling, speak up.”

“I wanted to.”

“Wanted what?”

“To spend the heat… with you.”

“Lovely way to show it…”

The Alpha grumbled something again.

“James…”

“I wanted… I want…”

The agent wrapped his arms around Q, pulling him closer and kissing him behind his ear.

“I want everything with you.”

“You know you make no sense, right? You run away, now you, you, what? Propose to me?”

Q let the question hang in the air, breath held in anticipation, but Bond stayed quiet.

The moment Q thought this was it, he wouldn't be getting any answers, James spoke up, voice soft.

“I lost my pup.”

Q wanted desperately to be able to turn around, look into James' face, but given their current… attachment and not wanting to spook the Alpha, Q just kept still.

“How did it happen?” He asked softly instead.

“It was years ago, her mom… he, he drowned her. I was in the marines then, away a lot… he couldn't deal with it, deal with me being gone, deal with taking care of himself, of the pup… he drowned her and then shot himself.”

“You know I would never do that…”

“I-I though so then too. He, he was young, we were young, schooltime sweethearts,” Q felt Bond smile against his neck before it died away quickly. “We were too young to spend our heat and rut together. He was to fragile to have a pup then… I thought it'd be fine, he had his parents, friends. He did have support. He called me, sent me letters saying he missed me, he needed me. And I thought it was… normal. I missed him too. But then he… I got a call…”

“James-”

“They said he had depression, postpartum, and I… never noticed. I wasn't there with them long enough.”

“It wasn't your fault. And he had people around, you said it yourself.”

The Alpha grunted something.

“I wasn't there.”

Q bit his lip, his heart crushing in pain for Bond, for his Alpha's loss.

“We'll be different.”

Bond shuffled even closer, pushing his lips right against Q's ear and whispered something the boffin thought he'd never hear from the agent's lips.

“I'm scared.”

Q placed his hands over James’ where they were resting on his chest.

“We'll wait until you're on retirement?” 

“But… don't you want a pup now?”

“I told you I'd be fine with just toys and fake knot, I'm in no hurry to have a pup…”

“I don't want to wait till my retirement.”

“Hmmm… a year then? Or two? You can start working only in the country, do some trainings… and I promise to get my psych evaluations every three months the moment I get pregnant, hm?”

“Deal.”

James grinned down on him before drawing him into a deep kiss.

*

“What about Eve and Alec?”

“What about them? I knew something was wrong with my meds, gave some of the same to Alec.”

Q burst out laughing.

“I made Eve get her med break with me.”

“You're wicked, my darling.”

“Same to you”


End file.
